The present invention relates to the art of vehicles of the tractor type and is particularly concerned with vehicles that accommodate various attachments for handling material, such as front end loaders, dozer blades, fork lifts, etc.
The use of self-propelled vehicles for handling material has been known for many years. In the past, such vehicles have been equipped with frames which have had the housing for drive train axle parts separately attached to the frame. For example, in conventionally designed frames there is a separate axle assembly which is bolted to the frame and is located under the main frame of the tractor.
It is highly desirable to provide a frame structure with a low center of gravity which at the same time maximizes the clearance under the tractor in order to reduce the height of the tractor and operator for safety purposes.